The Dance
by Gannent
Summary: The Titans have a mission- at a high school prom! Raven dreads it, but can her date make it any better? Fluffy fun because I feel like it.


**A/N:** This was originally going to be a one-shot, but it got kinda long and so now it's going to be a short story, just fyi. It's pure fluffy-ness. I've never really done anything like that, usually I go for darker stuff… so I thought I should give it a shot. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans

They were all going to a dance. A high school prom, or, more specifically, a high school prom that had gotten a bomb threat. Although the threat hadn't been taken very seriously, the school had called the Titans for help, and, since Starfire had been the only one around that day to answer, they were going.

Beast Boy had already asked Terra to go, and she had said yes. Everyone but Raven had expected Robin to ask Starfire, and everyone but Raven was surprised when he suggested they pick names out of a hat instead.

Robin wasn't surprised when the name he pulled out of the hat was Raven's, and neither was she. Everyone else was surprised, but Raven had actually expected that her name would be pulled. This might have had something to do with the fact that she had put the names in the hat. It also could be because when she had written the names on the slips of paper, she had accidently spelled 'Starfire' with an extra R, an A, a V, an E, and a N. She had forgotten all of the letters except for those, some of which she had remembered incorrectly. What a childish mistake, she mused. It was too late to do anything about it now, however.

Raven noticed Starfire heading for the hat, so Raven levitated the slips and, with a flick of her wrist, ripped them into tiny pieces and deposited them in the garbage. She pretended not to notice the surprise on her friends faces as she did so, saying, "Well, that's that."

Raven floated back to her room, leaving most of her friends wondering if the outcome had pleased her or not. She knew that one of them was certain about how she felt, and he soon arrived at her door.

"So," he said, grinning at her like the Cheshire cat, "are we going to dance?"

"Starfire would kill me." She replied, her voice level but small smile flickering across her face that only he could notice.

He pulled her to him. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from her."

She took his hand and pretended to curtsy. "Why, you are ever so kind." her words were tinged with sarcasm.

He put on their favorite song, the one they always liked to dance to, slow and quiet, and that always seemed to match whatever emotions they were feeling. Raven started to feel tired, and she laid her head on his chest while they danced.

"Are you going to do that at the prom?" He asked, smiling down on her.

She didn't look at him, but buried her face in his chest. "Shh. Not now."

"Okay, okay." He replied, stroking her back.

"What would you do if I fell asleep?" She said, her voice muffled.

"Lay you down on the bed, I suppose."

"Only if you stay, though. You must take into consideration that I am a very light sleeper, and recently all this talk of dances has been keeping me awake at night. You wouldn't want to wake me, would you?"

He could see where this was leading. "Why, no, I wouldn't want you wake you." He picked her up and laid her down on the bed with him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hid her face in his chest. He smiled at her, slightly amused. "What are you hiding from?"

"The dance." She mumbled

"The slips of paper was all your idea, sweetie. You've got no one but yourself to blame."

"I know, but… you should've gone with Starfire. She's going to look so much better than I am."

"You're forgetting something."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"All those other girls who are going to be all dressed up and pretty." She smacked him, hard. "Hey! Okay, I'm just kidding. Seriously, though, you are forgetting that I don't want to be at the dance with Starfire or with anyone else. I'd rather be there with you."

"Thanks, Robin."

"I should go; the others'll be looking for me." He slipped out of the bed.

"Don't go…" she sighed, her arms reaching out to pull him back.

"Well…" he paused, and leaned back in. She sighed with happiness before she saw him sprint off for the door.

"You little-" She levitated a pillow at him with her full force, but he dodged it and she could hear him laughing all the way down the hall.


End file.
